


Congratulations it's a cub

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sentient Bestiality, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many humans don’t know it but Werewolves are extremely, extremely affectionate. Maybe even more so with their young: its common for werewolves to show love to their pups via sex and sexual acts .</p><p>Jeff and Jared are both werewolves but being male means they can’t have a pup of their own the natural way. The only way they could is via adoption or ‘turning’. They would give anything to lavish some lovings on a little fur ball of their own…so it seems too good to be true when they sniff out lost, little boy scout Jensen on the borders of their pack’s territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was ten years old. Small and lean for his age. His legs were covered in scrapes and his scouts shirt had a tear in the back where a branch had cut him earlier. He was scared, alone and lost in the dark. 

It was late and the only light that shone on his path came from the moon watching over him in the sky. He shivered, huddling in on himself for warmth, wishing he'd taken his coat with him when he left the tent. It had been close to morning when he left the camp grounds, and by now it was already long past nightfall, leaving him to wonder if anyone would ever bother to come look for him.

Why should they, it wasn't like anyone at home would care.

His mom had been a junkie, high off her head half the time, and drunk when she wasn’t high. Jensen loved her of course, she was his mom, the only person he had. He remembered a time when she loved him too. Or at least, he thought he did; it was flashes mostly, her hand on his head, singing him to sleep, silent whispers in the night. It might have been television instead. But by the time Jensen was eighth, she only seemed to realize he existed when she was calling him names or telling him what a lazy piece of trash he was.

By that point he was smart enough to get out of the way when her boyfriend came by. The guy didn't like seeing Jensen around. He hated noise, hated little eyes spying on him, or little mouths eating his hard-earned food. But mom liked him, mom especially liked the white powder he brought with him, so Jensen ducked out of sight and hid in the bathroom, cowering in the shower, naked feet sitting in the puddle that formed as the leaky shower dripped endlessly.

Mom wound send him to school in the morning when she remembered, when she said he gave her a headache. But most days he spent more time out of school than in it, and no one seemed to care. 

The day the cops burst through the door, Jensen had ran to the only hiding space he had. The cop that followed him into the bathroom had his gun raised at Jensen before he realized that the suspect he'd chased was nothing more than a boy. The man had knelt beside the shower, his eyes gentle as he spoke softly. His voice was the kindest one Jensen had heard in years. But Jensen had been too scared to move, so he sat there, shaking in the cold. The cop had picked him up, before wrapping him in a blanket left in the living room. 

The other cops had scoffed as they'd taken one look at Jensen, the threadbare clothes he was covered in, the bruises over his left eye and the limp he’d had since Jensen's mom's last boyfriend had thrown him down the stairs when he was five, and that had been that. Jensen had been taken into foster care. Mom hadn't said a word, she pretended like it didn't matter, as if she barely even remembered who Jensen was. 

Jensen had cried that first day, begging them for his mom, begging to go home. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to go back. Just that she was his mom, and moms were supposed to love you, weren’t they?

By the time he was ten, he’d been in four foster homes and sent back every single time.

He didn’t know what he did wrong. He tried to be helpful, he wanted to be a good boy. He wanted for people to care about him. But they thought he was too quiet, too withdrawn. They wanted a happy kid, who went out and played and made friends. People wanted kids they could show off to their friends. Jensen wasn't that kid.

Jensen tried, God he tried. But it was like the kids in his class knew there was something wrong with him, just like the foster parents had, just like his mom had. That he wasn’t good enough, wasn't smart enough, wasn't whatever they wanted him to be. 

Most of the homes he was in, people just didn’t have the time to deal with his nightmares. They were annoyed at the way he flinched when someone came close to him, or how just a hint of a cigarette around him made him tremble.

This latest home he was in, well… they didn’t mind that Jensen was quiet. There were seven other kids besides him, so having one who didn’t cause a fuss was seen as a good thing. And Jensen tried to cover his face under his pillow so he didn’t bother his roommates when he slept. 

Janet, his foster mother, smiled at him when he helped with his chores without making a fuss. Jensen liked it when she brushed her hand through his hair, even if she did forget his name most of the time. Jensen had soon learned to respond to whatever name she gave him. It wasn't her fault; he was just easy to forget.

Jack, his foster dad, strongly believed in the kids doing ‘activities’. It kept them out of the house and made the household easier to manage. Jensen didn’t like scouting much, but he didn’t complain when Jack signed him up for a camping trip. Anything to keep from being a bother. 

He should have known better.

So here he was, in the middle of the woods, lost and alone. And he couldn’t even blame it on the others. They’d just been trying to sleep, and he figured that since he couldn’t, he’d just take a walk. It was his own fault that he’d been so busy staring at the top of the trees and the clouds above them as he walked; that he’d completely lost sight of how to get back to the camp grounds.

By the time he fell down a hill and twisted his ankle, he just sat down, his head on his knees and started crying like he’d never dare while anyone else was around. Good boys don't cry. 

When he finally looked up, he startled and almost fell as he saw two large dogs, no, not dogs, wolves. He wanted to scream, he should have, but any sound froze in his mouth as he stared up at his death. The only thing moving were his tears.

He didn't even realize that their glowing eyes meant they were werewolves; after all, no one ever bothered to tell Jensen about Weres. Why should they, didn't everyone already know all about them?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff woke up in the midst of a pile of soft pillows, instead of feeling the hard chest of his mate lingering close to him. He turned around, pushing his paws into the pillows and ending up with bits of fluff caught in between his toes. He lifted his muzzle trying to catch a trace of his mate’s scent. He could feel some dirt stuck in his upper layer of fur and made some time to clean it. He chuckled as he realized how much that made him feel like a feline. 

He was human by the time he got out of bed, missing his lower fur already as he shivered in the morning air, remaining human just long enough to shave himself before he turned back to his wolf. He closed his eyes for a moment before moving up to the edge of the nest, staring out at the rest of the pack as they slowly woke up. Cubs ran through the cavern, moving from one nest to another, mixing into one large mess of fur that got in the way of pretty much everyone and making it hard to spot which cubs belonged where. They were all Pack though, so it didn’t really matter which litter they were a part of.

Occasionally Jeff saw parents nuzzling their cubs, or pawing at them for being a pain; one mom kissing her cubs lips as she cleaned off the dirt from the little one’s human body; or a dad licking his cub‘s scrapes, playing with their nipples to distract them from the pain. It made Jeff want to pull in on himself, feeling the loneliness of an empty nest as an almost physical hole in his heart.

The bustle of the Pack was always welcoming and Jeff knew that if he wanted to, any of them would be more than willing to play with him. But it was differentthan having a cub of his own. Being able to cuddle with his family, sharing in the warmth of his mate and cubs. If he’d been like the others in the pack, and had taken one of the girls as his mate, he could have had several litters of his own by now. But he’d mated Jared instead. 

Wonderful, gorgeous Jared who could make him smile with a lick of that slobbering tongue and who had felt like home and mother’s milk from the first time Jeff had scented him. 

It’s not that the pack had anything against same gender matings. Matings happened by instinct; fighting a mating over something as silly as gender only caused misery for both parties involved. But that didn’t stop the pity that the others felt for him and Jared. 

Because a same gender pair would never be able to have cubs of their own. 

There were a few other same gender pairs in the larger pack; one of them, Katie and Gen had even offered a share, the two pairs would share a night together, and any cubs coming out of it would be shared amongst the four of them. It hadn’t worked.

Gen and Katie were two of the sweetest kindest Weres that Jeff knew; Gen was a firecracker and for all her small posture, he knew there were few Weres he’d respect even half a much. But whenever he thought of touching her sexually, his mind kept screaming at him that she was wrong, that she wasn’t meant for him. Jared had had to hold back Katie all through their first attempt as the larger female had been unable to stop herself from trying to jump in between them. Jeff hadn’t even been able to get hard, let alone produce a knot, and Gen had started crying as he opened her legs, her claws scratching at his thighs in her attempt to kick him off. They’d tried again with Jared and the females, but it had been just as bad. Jared ended curled up in a ball, his hair pushed back, ears down and his tail between his legs. The females had felt just as bad. 

None of them had ever spoken of it again. 

It used to be that a couple like Jared and him could have gone into the human world, grabbed a human youth and turned it to get a cub of their own. But that had been before the Pact between Were and Human society had been sealed between the Alphas of the Packs and the human Alphas, the one they called President. 

Nowadays Weres had their own laws, as long as they stuck to their own lands, and followed human laws when they travelled ( or more rarely, lived in) human territories. And no human was stupid enough to bring children into Were territory, the Pact might stand as it was, but the old tales still lingered.

Jeff lifted his nose in the air, trying to catch a hint of Jared’s scent, wondering if his mate had gone off hunting. 

He got up on his paws and wandered though the lair, letting his tail sweep over the ground, tracing it with his scent as he made conversation with his pack mates, played with the cubs he came across as he headed a few levels up in the cave towards his work space. He returned to human before quickly putting on a shirt and pants. He’d long since learned that it was safer to have some fabric between himself and the oils coming from the cars he worked on during most of his day. As the pack’s mechanic it was his responsibility to keep their transport in peak working order. Sure they could make a run to the human village, but it was hard to bring back provisions that way. Humans always gave them odd looks when they realized the wolves were naked.   
Jeff didn’t understand the difference, human shape, wolf shape, it was all the same for their kind, but to the humans it seemed to make all the difference.

Jeff guessed it was their sense of shame for their weak bodies that made them hide themselves. That and the cold. Even a Were would make sure to be dressed in their human clothes when the snow came. 

By the time his mate came running into the lair, almost bowling over elder Julian, the hottest part of the day had long since come and gone. The sun was already lowering in the sky and Jeff was both amused by his mate’s exuberance and wondering what in the moon’s name was up with Jared to have him acting like a cub. Either way, he hid his smile as Jared helped the elder back up to his paws and apologized profusely. Jeff could no longer hide a chuckle.

Jared and Elder Julian turned to Jeff, Elder Julian gave Jared a push, and the next thing Jeff knew, Jared was pouncing on him, before he could say a word. They rolled over the floor, wrestling a bit, as Jared’s muzzle moved to Jeff’s belly, licking him, tickling him. Jeff knew he was at a disadvantage being in his human form, so he made the best use of his hands that he could to grab his mate in a hold and went for Jared’s neck until the younger were surrendered, or at least pretended to do so.

Seconds later they were lying besides one another, both in their human forms, Jared on top of Jeff.

“I found him, Jeff. I found our cub!”

Jeff gulped for air. “What?” It was all he could say.

“There’s a human cub, on pack lands.” Jeff wanted to protest, that Jared had to be wrong, that even if the kid was there, it would be better to send him back to his parents, before they came looking for him. But then it hit him. Pack law said any wolf who found a human kid on pack lands could turn that kid and make him theirs. Even the human law couldn’t fight them on it. 

They could have a cub. He turned into his true form, ignoring the mess he made of his clothes, he could get new ones. “Where?’ he asked his mate through the mental link weres shared, a mixture of word, images and scents. As Jared answered, he saw the image of a little boy, barely ten, blond with green eyes and freckles on his face. A boy who smelled like tears and loneliness. It made Jeff want to find him and lick him and welcome him, let him know he’d never have to be alone again, not ever. 

But only if they found him before either the humans or any of the others found him.   
The two raced off before anyone else could stop them to ask what was going on. By the time they found the boy, night had taken over and it took their noses to find ’their’ cubs trace in the dark.

The kid was crying, and Jeff wanted nothing more than to cover him with the warmth of his fur and lick him all over. Remove those silly kaki clothes of his and claim every inch of his skin. Cover him with his scent until nobody could deny the boy was his, his and Jared’s, and knot him until he was turned into Jared’s and Jeff’s flesh and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolves were huge, with large muzzles and broad paws and claws spread loosely on the soil. Jensen knew he should be wet-your-pants terrified of them. But all he could think of was how beautiful they were. There was something unnatural about them; not just the glowing eyes, that part was obvious, but the way they looked at him with purpose and the way they approached him, both cutting off any escape option, yet calm and quiet. Neither of the two growled or threatened. Jensen wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse.

Jensen pulled back against the rock he’d been leaning against; it wasn’t much protection, but it was better than nothing. He almost stopped breathing when one of the wolves slowly walked up to him, no hint of threat in its paces. The wolf stopped a few inches away from him before pushing at Jensen with its snout. Jensen gasped, and then the animal got even closer, licking his hand as if he was getting a taste. 

Please don’t eat me, was all Jensen could think, too scared to move, thinking it might make the jaws snap around his throat. That’s when the second, even larger wolf approached. He was stunned as the wolf licked his face, its tongue moving over his ears, down his throat. It tickled; Jensen tried to sputter out a soft protest, but was unable to keep a giggle from escaping his chest.

It was almost funny, and for a moment Jensen could imagine that he’d been wrong. That he’d just mistaken a couple of big dogs for a pair of wolves. And that any time now the dogs’ owner would show up to save Jensen and take him back home. Or whatever passed for home at least.

The first wolf, the dark black one, started tugging at Jensen’s shirt. Jensen tried to shoo it away, but the wolf pretty much ignored his attempts at doing so, its jaws dragging at the shirt until it several buttons tore loose at the stress. Jensen tried to get up, ignoring his sore ankle, but he was pushed down again, landing on his stomach, both wolves standing over him now, continuing their assault on his clothes. 

The larger tawny one started tearing at his sleeves, managing to pull one off them off his arm as it tore at the seams, while the other one started dragging down Jensen’s pants. Jensen grabbed for them, desperate to remain covered. But both wolves were relentless in their attack.

“No, bad dog.” Jensen tried to protest, but he might as well have kept quiet as the smaller of the giant wolves crawled on top of his legs, holding him down; Jensen could feel the thing’s jaws against his ass, as the wolf tore the fabric out of its way, hesitating only for a moment when it found Jensen’s underwear underneath.   
The wolf growled at that, as if in frustration, before putting its teeth in Jensen’s underwear as well. 

Jensen started breathing rapidly, more and more desperate to get away, but his attempts to move his upper body and get to his knees only seemed to make it easier for the other wolf to tear of what was left of his shirt. Jensen could feel his bones shaking, terrified the wolves were just unwrapping him like peeling the skin of a banana. But then the larger wolf licked him again, its harsh tongue felt surprisingly soft against the skin of Jensen’s back. Then Jensen fell back on his stomach, flinching at the feel of twigs and a pinecone underneath his ribs. 

Jensen’s legs were still caught in what remained of his pants, but when he tried to grab for them, the dark wolf snapped at his hands, as if to tell Jensen to keep them at his side. 

The dark wolf then pushed him over, his tongue brushing past every part of Jensen’s body, paying particular focus to places nobody should be touching. But when Jensen tried to stop him from doing so, trying to cover himself, the wolf let out a low growl. 

If Jensen thought he’d been scared before, this showed him the true meaning of fear. The wolf almost seemed upset when Jensen got scared. But he still didn’t allow Jensen to hide himself. 

It was then that Jensen’s mouth fell open as he watched the tawny wolf start shaking, it’s limbs stretching out, the hairs pulling back in and the snout smoothing over until it transformed into a giant of man. 

That was impossible, wasn’t it? Sure he’d heard people mention Weres before, but the idea of people turning into animals had always seemed like something utterly impossible, like a story that people told one another. Something like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. 

The man who’d been the wolf moved one gigantic hand over Jensen’s hair, lifting the boy’s face with the other. There was a smile on the man’s face and a twinkle in his eyes. Almost as if Jensen should be trusting him. Jensen didn’t. He’d seen men like that before, all smiles and friendliness, but all it meant was that they wanted something from him. 

He just wished he knew what it was, so he could give it to them, and they’d let him go. As the dark wolf continued his exploration of Jensen’s dick and balls, Jensen couldn’t help a horrified giggle, praying the wolf wouldn’t get hungry. The man knelt down, placing Jensen on his knee before gently slipping off Jensen’s shoes and removing the last of his pants.

“Please don’t,” Jensen whispered. 

“Hey it’s ok. You won’t need those anymore,” the man said, “That’s your old life, the sooner you get rid of that the better. “

“It’s cold,” Jensen whispered. A second later he wished he hadn’t said it, as the man pulled him closer, wrapping him in his arms, lifting Jensen’s feet of the ground, hands lingering far too long in places they shouldn’t be. The man felt warm, especially now that Jensen started to feel the cold of the night air. 

He started crying, begging them to let him go home, but neither the wolf, nor the man who’d been a wolf seemed to be willing to listen. The man’s hands wandered over Jensen’s ass as Jensen was pushed up against him, feeling the man’s hardening dick sliding against his thigh, his other hand rubbing over Jensen’s back.

“Shhh, it’s all right, no one’s going to harm you,” the giant whispered as the wolf’s coarse hairs rubbed up against Jensen’s dangling feet. “What’s your name?” he continued, his fingers brushing over the boy’s neck as he held the kid to his chest. 

Jensen stuttered out his name, and the man practically cooed at him over it. “I have to go back,” he tried one last time. “Please, people are looking for me, they…” they had to be looking for him. No matter how little his fosterparents might care about him personally, they had to still be worried. Right?

“They wouldn’t come past Wolf Pack territory, cub. They know better.“ Jensen stared up at him, tears in his eyes. “It’s the law, Jensen, our law. Humans who trespass on our lands must submit to Pack law. And Pack law says that wolves have the right to procreate, either by having cubs, or by turning them.”

Jensen stared at the giant, wondering what the words meant, even if he did understand part of it; he wasn’t going home. The crazy guy wasn’t going to let him go. 

“We are werewolves, Jensen. You’re in our territory. You do know what that means, right?”

The boy shook his head no, desperately trying to think of everything he’d ever heard about werewolves. But the moon wasn’t even in the air, so how was the dark one still a wolf? It wasn’t the first time in his life that he’d wished he’d been able to go to school as much as he should have. That he’d been able to talk to his mom, instead of getting coarse commands and insults or beatings from his mom’s boyfriends. Maybe if he’d been normal, then he’d have known things that other kids knew. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

“It means, Jensen, that Jeff and me, we’re your family now. We’ll be your fathers and you’ll be our cub. Don’t you want that?”

“But what if I don’t want to?” The boy was overcome with emotion, he couldn’t even identify which ones were ruling him at this point. He might have wanted to be adopted once or twice, but not like this. Not with these men who were wolves, who kept touching him, and who didn’t seem to listen.

The dark wolf, Jensen guessed he had to be Jeff, moved closer, his nose moving past Jensen’s leg.

“It’s not a bad thing, cub. Promise,” the man said, his hand rubbing over Jensen’s back as he held him up. The boy finally opened his legs, throwing them around Jared’s waist to keep himself up, too tired to keep hanging in the guy’s hold as he’d been before. “Shhh, just let it out, little one, there’s nothing to be scared of.

Jeff took the opportunity to get closer, making Jensen flinch as he pushed his nose up Jensen’s ass. Jensen tried to close his legs again, but the man stopped him, holding one leg in place.

“There there.” Soothing once again. “Just let it happen. Jeff’s just getting used to your scent.”

“Jeff?” Jensen tried to make sure he’d been right in his guess.

“Yes, that’s Jeff, my mate. I am Jared.”

The boy seemed to be thinking about it, before he started to giggle almost hysterically as Jeff let his tongue brush between Jensen’s ass cheeks. 

“See?” Jared said. “Nothing to worry about.“ 

Jensen was shaking.   
“You can’t.”

“He’s just preparing you, Jensen. It could hurt if he didn’t, and neither of us wants to hurt you.”

“What could hurt?” Hurt? Jensen could feel his heart beat faster, his body reacting to the touch as the tongue pushed inside his asshole, his mouth opened wide. Oh God, oh God, barely able to understand what was happening, praying this wasn’t what he thought it was. Desperately remembering the sounds his mom used to make as she took her boyfriends to her bed, doing the things he wasn’t supposed to spy on.

“When we knot you of course. Both Jeff and I are quite large, especially as wolves. And it might hurt if we’re not careful.”

“What’s knotting?” He felt ashamed, knowing just how clueless he was and how stupid he had to look to them.

Jeff almost stopped what he was doing. And for a moment Jensen let out a breath, praying that the wolf would keep away. But then the tongue started all over again and Jensen could feel his dick tighten as the feeling in his ass increased.

“See, your body already knows what’s good for it.” Jared whispered, ignoring the way that Jensen was shaking, as if it was normal. Jensen almost cried when something sticky started dripping from his dick. He might be clueless about a lot of things, but he didn’t think you were supposed to do those kind of things with an animal. Right?


End file.
